


Lady cambrioleuse

by malurette



Series: Des gens en arrière plan [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Thief, aquroya
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Psiren parce que je l'aime beaucoup-beaucoup ;1ère vignette : Un nom de guerre.2ème : Avec classe.3ème : Louanges.4ème : Sans limites !
Relationships: Clara | Psiren/Lust
Series: Des gens en arrière plan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368109
Kudos: 2





	1. Nom de guerre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'ombre d'une sirène](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564131) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un souvenir persistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un nom de guerre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Psiren(/Lust)  
>  **Genre :** tie-in  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « sirène » + « plongeon » pour mf_100_mots  
>  **Prompt :** FMA Day!  
>  **Continuité :** celui-ci utilise la théorie sur laquelle je base ma fic semi-longue "L'ombre d'une sirène", les suivants seront lisibles entièrement sans ça  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Clara surnomme secrètement Lust sa sirène. Belle, mystérieuse, étrangement clairvoyante… Sa première impression d’elle est tenace ; en prime, elle est soutenue par le fait qu’elle tente de l’entraîner sur une pente obscure. Sur plusieurs types de pentes obscures, en fait : Lust est une tentatrice à plus d’un titre. Clara cède sur un plan, résiste sur un autre. 

Une paire d’années après, trop tard peut-être, l’idée a finalement fait son chemin et elle s’apprête à faire le grand plongeon dans les eaux du crime, à la recherche de certaines pierres précieuses… et choisit son nom d’artiste en souvenir d’elle.


	2. Voleuse de grande classe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nuit tombe sur Aquroya et Psiren sort de l’ombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lady cambrioleuse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1st anim  
>  **Personnage :** Psiren  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « On ferait mieux de faire quelques kilomètres avant la nuit… »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1x_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tout début de la 1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La nuit tombe sur Aquroya. Clara change de costume et revêt le masque de Psiren. Ce soir encore, elle va chercher un joyau à ajouter à sa collection temporaire, dont elle finira bien par se débarrasser. On ne peut rien accumuler bien longtemps dans une cité qui sombre…

Plus que posséder pour de bon des bijoux de prix qu’elle ne pourra jamais porter et qui deviennent difficile à revendre, c’est l’excitation de la chasse qu’elle recherche. La difficulté. La précision demandée à son alchimie pour l’aider. Le vent de la nuit… L’impression d’être vivante, et qu’autour d’elle Aquroya vit encore.


	3. Formidable...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle fait un métier exaltant, et pourtant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Formidable...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Psiren  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un présent d'Eärwen, n'est-ce pas ? » d'après Petite_Dilly   
> sur un arbre à drabbles (durée du confinement, printemps '20)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- N'est-ce pas formidable, que d'avoir une alchimiste au sein de l'équipe médicale ? se vante régulièrement le directeur de l'hôpital.

Là où les chimistes passent des heures, des jours à extraire et purifier les principes actifs des plantes médicinales ou à les synthétiser par des réactions compliquées, mademoiselle Clara le fait en un éclair.  
Elle réalise les meilleurs plâtres du pays. Une désinfection des plus efficaces. Et c'est une infirmière qualifiée, diplômée, compétente et toute. En plus, elle est jeune, jolie et aimable et présente bien face aux patients.

Clara camoufle un soupir. Oui, elle est utile. Indispensable. Mais elle s'ennuie...


	4. Sans limite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a commencé à voler parce qu'elle le pouvait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans limite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** 'Psiren' Clara  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Psiren a commencé à voler parce qu’elle le pouvait, parce que sa maîtrise de l’alchimie le lui permettait. Elle voulait tester ses limites, et ne s’en découvrit aucune. 

C’est devenu un jeu, elle s’est inventé des justifications : les musées n’avaient pas besoin de tel ou tel bijou ; elle non plus après tout, mais elle en avait envie sur le moment. Puis elle s’en lassait et justement tel ou tel endroit avait besoin d’argent, il y avait toujours un receleur pas trop regardant pour lui acheter. Au besoin, son alchimie lui permettait de le transformer plus à son goût...


End file.
